


Absolution

by FujurPreux



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Characters talking about mutilating a child, Gen, Mentions of mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This began with the question: Why did Charon took Fakir in? Spoilers for Fakir's backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Backstory" prompt from the [cliche_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo) challenge.

When the Book Men chopped off Drosselmeyer's hands, they thought they were placing Kinkan Town out of an immediate danger. They never ever remotely considered that'd they'd ultimately bring it to a more lasting one once the Raven and the Prince decided to continue their interrupted battle outside the pages of the book whence they belonged, all of which had been carefully planned with all the spite and rancor and cunning that only a heart as bleak and a mind as brilliant as Drosselmeyer's could have.

Soon enough, both the Raven and the town were sealed with the shards of the Prince's heart, as the writer had written with his own blood. All sort of fairy tale-like things began to happen, no one batted an eyelash; not even the Book Men noticed they couldn't leave Kinkan anymore nor that there were now several animals talking, walking and working among them.

Every single person in town carried on with their lives just as if nothing had happened, because such had been Drosselmeyer's dying wish. If they'd only known, the Book Men surely would've wanted to go back in time to chop his head off instead. But, since they didn't, the Book Men remained faithful only at their most important task: to keep an eye on Drosselmeyer's descendants to prevent them from misusing their inherited power.

A few generations of Drosselmeyer and of Book Men passed, and now all eyes were turned to Fakir, the youngest heir of that unique ability. So far, he'd been entertained with harmless stories mainly about birds and, since he seemed so happy, so well-adjusted, following the advise of one of their members, who visited and talked to him often, they let him alone to play.

Then, one day, came the ravens.

They came with all their malice and cruelty to try to destroy everything the townspeople cherished. Yet, their worst deed was forcing a small, innocent boy to write down the story that would leave him an orphan.

~*~

An urgent meeting was called.

~*~

"We should take his hands before he harms anyone else!"

"We can't! It's just a boy! He didn't know!"

"I can understand he didn't want that, but it happened nevertheless."

"He's going to have to live with that forever; it's enough punishment."

"We know you've warmed up to him, but we can't let this thread hanging over our heads!"

"It hurt him. You should've seen his face; it really hurt him. I doubt he's ever going to pick up a pen ever again."

There was a pause.

"Are you sure of that?"

"I am certain. There won't be any need to take the boy's hands."

Another pause.

Some whispering.

"We'll give him a chance, but we'll still be watching him. Although now we must decide who is going to take care of him."

"I'd already thought of that."

~*~

As soon as the boy saw him, he ran to meet him.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Fakir," he said, a hand on the boy's head.

"I heard some yelling inside, Charon."

"They all wanted to took you home, but I won," he said, smiling. He knelt down. "From now on, you're going to live with me, is that alright?"

The boy didn't smile --it was a little too soon for that--, he looked just a little bit happier than before.

He took the boy's hand. "Come on, then. I've to make a bed for you."

And so the little boy Fakir, last descendant of the writer Drosselmeyer and recipient of the most frightening power Kinkan had ever known, began his life in the Antique Store near the town's wall.


End file.
